MOMENTOS
by The Valencia
Summary: La vida está hecha de momentos, y más momentos.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡****He vuelto! Hice esta historia (mini-historia) tomando mucho café y para unas queridisimas amigas de twitter. Espero les guste y, pues nada más, a leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de George R.R. Martín y rezó a los viejos y nuevos porque pronto terminé los libros.**

**MOMENTOS.**

_"Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,_

_sólo de momentos;_

_no te pierdas el ahora."_

**[Instantes – Jorge Luis Borges]**

1- De preguntas incómodas y posibilidades infinitas.

-Eres virgen. - las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, que de pronto se sentía demasiado bochornoso como para respirar apropiadamente. La sonrisa se disipó de la cara de Brienne en un segundo. Podrick fingió una indiferencia que no sentía y bebió, centrándose en el juego.

Jaime miró rápidamente a su hermano, tratando de mantener la sonrisa para ablandar un poco el ambiente. -Eso es una declaración del presente…-comenzó a contradecir, pero fue interrumpido por un Tyrion cuya mirada no se había despegado de la de Brienne.

-En ningún momento del pasado, o hasta este punto, te has acostado con un hombre,-continuo el menor de los Lannister.-o mujer.-culminó, encogiéndose de hombros como quien señala el clima.

Brienne sintió esa incomoda sensación de ser el centro de atención. No es que alguna vez le hubiera importado demasiado, pero saber que la opinión de los tres hombres con los que estaba tomando copas en realidad sí le importaban, la hacían sentir vulnerable.

Se levantó calmadamente, tratando de no mirar a los intensos ojos verdes de Jaime, que por alguna maldita razón no se apartaban de ella. Y no lo habían hecho en lo que llevaba de avanzada la noche. No es como si se estuviera quejando, pero esa clase de atención combinada con el exceso de licor en su sangre comenzaba a alterarla. Posiblemente, la pregunta cruel e incómoda de la que había sido víctima había llegado en buen momento.

-Tengo que orinar. -se excusó mirando fijamente a Tyrion, sin ocultar el resquemor en su voz.

-¡Lo hicimos! Nos enfrentamos a esos cabrones de hielo-antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir, Tormund Giantsbane se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa, sosteniendo su cuerno repleto de líquido.-Los miramos a los ojos azules…-miró directamente a Brienne, efusivo.-Y aquí estamos.-Volteó a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño y agachándose un poco para hablar con los acompañantes de la caballero.- ¿Y quién fue el cobarde que se cagó en mis pantalones?-su risa estridente fue lo único que hizo reaccionar a Brienne, quien en realidad ya no sabía por qué sentirse más incómoda: la pregunta de Tryrion durante el juego, la intensa mirada de Jaime o la presencia del salvaje.

-Por favor, discúlpenme un momento. -fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Fue solamente un momento, casi un parpadeo.

La vio excusarse, claramente incómoda, y caminar en dirección a la salida del gran comedor. La mirada lujuriosa de Tormund la siguió y, viéndolo tomar un respiro, por su mente comenzaron a desfilar varias posibilidades.

Tal vez el salvaje la alcanzaba, tocaba a su puerta y, ¿por qué no? Brienne lo dejaba entrar. Cualquier persona, con un estado frágil emocionalmente, necesitaría de mucho _apoyo emocional. _No, Jaime lo sabía. Ella no haría eso.

Tal vez, en su lugar, la doncella de Tarth le podría dar su merecido al bastardo que aún no apartaba la vista de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos incesantemente. No, ella era demasiado cortés, incluso tratándose de un salvaje acosador.

Tal vez sólo se iría a su alcoba y se acostaría, pensando en cuantas veces hombres a los que ella estimaba de alguna manera le habían fallado. Cuantas veces las personas habían sido crueles con ella.

_Malditas posibilidades. _

Se levantó. Sonriendo cínicamente, se detuvo frente a Tromund, ofreciéndole una última mirada y palpando su hombro, siguiendo a la moza que ya se había adelantado varios metros.

_Lo había visto._

Era una tontería fingir que no lo había hecho. Cuando estaba girando en dirección a las recámaras, Brienne pudo sentir una presencia siguiéndola. Increíble como en medio del bullicio su ser era lo único que ella lograba percibir.

_Maldito Lannister._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí quise agregar lo qu no nos dejaron ver en la seria: al parecer una escena sucedida en medio de un pasillo.**

2-De pasillos y cercanías.

\- ¡Lad…Ser! ¡Ser Brienne! -Jaime le habló, sin saber realmente con que excusa iba a salir ahora para justificar su estúpida persecución. Se detuvo frente a ella, quien quedó de espaldas a un muro de piedra.

-Ser Jaime. -respondió, claramente alterada por los sucesos de hacía tan solo unos minutos.

-La pregunta de Tyrion…-comenzó, tratando de encontrar palabras que no fueran demasiado crudas. Aunque, para ser honesto consigo mismo, eso nunca había sido necesario con ella. Una de las cosas que admiraba de Brienne era su habilidad para no dejar que las palabras le afectaran, _las palabras son viento_. Le gustaba eso de ella. _Le gustaba._ Trató se sacudirse los pensamientos que comenzaban a agolparse en su mente antes de seguir con su, ¿qué era? ¿Disculpa?-fue inapropiada. Me disculpo si te hizo sentir incómoda.

Aunque los ojos azules parecieron suavizarse un poco, los hombros aún yacían tensos, denotando enojo.

-No es como si estuviera mintiendo.-susurró, sin mirarlo a él. Por lo menos en ese momento no se sentía con el ánimo correcto para sostenerle la mirada.

-No es de la incumbencia de nadie, Brienne.-respondió fuertemente. Aunque era poco lo que conocía sobre el pasado de la mujer (Podrick le había dado algunos detalles), odiaba pensar que le podría estar haciendo sentir la misma humillación que algún otro hombre en su pasado. Se acercó un poco, casi sin percibir sus movimientos. Era sólo esa necesidad-_nada reciente_-por su cercanía.

-No, no lo es.-su voz había subido algunos decibeles más, y ahora su mentón estaba completamente alzado, mirándolo a los ojos, incluso aunque sus manos permanecían aferradas a su espalda, temblando. Su cuerpo se mantuvo rígido, percibiendo como ya eran sólo un par de pasos los que los mantenían separados-Entenderás que deseo retirarme a mis aposentos, ser.

-Claro.-su mirada se posó sobre sus labios. ¿Alguna vez había notado que se veían así de…_suaves? _Posiblemente no. Siempre se había enfocado en lo grandes que eran, cubriendo los dientes chuecos. Pero, ¿a quién le importan lo que ocultan cuando pueden…? Tragó fuerte al darse cuenta la dirección que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando los ruidos que la gente celebrando emitía por todo el castillo. A lado de ellos, la llama de una antorcha hacía que el aire que respiraran fuera caliente. Jaime dio un paso hacía adelante, cerrando la distancia. Sus pechos casi podían tocarse, así de cerca. Si tan sólo diera un paso más...

Brienne trató de retroceder, fallando en sus intentos al sentir el muro contra su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jaime comenzó a pararse sobre sus puntas y...Un grito estridente los devolvió a sus sentidos. Un grupo de personas iba entrando al pasillo. La doncella aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse por lo menos medio metro.

-Descansa, Ser Brienne.-susurró Jaime, alejándose también.

Fue sólo en un momento estaban separados de nuevo, dejando que el frío invadiera sus cuerpos.

Brienne asintió suavemente y el polvo tras sus pisadas fue lo único que delató su urgencia por retirarse.


	3. Capítulo 3

3-De persuasiones y vino Dorniano.

Jaime regresó al gran comedor de Invernalia, viendo que la mesa que estaba ocupando ahora estaba vacía. Estaba ansioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué había estado por hacer? _Ibas a besarla, estúpido._

Se dejó caer sobre su antiguo asiento, mirando al lugar que antes ocupaba ella.

Recordó la batalla contra los muertos, los sonidos, los olores. Recordaba escuchar y sentir siempre la presencia del acero valyrio de sus espadas cerca de él: Guardajuramentos y Lamento de Viuda habían luchado juntas, como una sola.

Rememoró el instante en el que todo acabó. Lo primero que logró percibir fue el ruido sordo de miles de cuerpos cayendo alrededor; miembros putrefactos que hacían eco al momento que tocaban la nieve y el suelo ensangrentado del patio principal del castillo. El olor a carne quemada fue lo segundo que percibió, _ese maldito olor. _Después de Altojardín Jaime tenía ese olor impregnado en sus fosas nasales y en sus peores pesadillas.

Comenzó a moverse, buscando sobrevivientes.

_Buscándola. Brienne. _

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a su lado. Recordó el alivio, el aire saliendo poco a poco de sus pulmones, siendo liberado lentamente.

_Estaban vivos._

-Ese monologo interno va a terminar matándote, hermano.- Tyrion se sentó frente a él, regresándolo a la realidad. El menor de los Lannister sirvió dos copas, ofreciéndole una a Jaime.- Ser Brienne no va a regresar…

-Que intuitivo. -comentó Jaime, con sorna, tomando un sorbo a su bebida. Tenía unas ganas insanas de romper la diminuta nariz frente a él.

\- ¿Sabes, Jaime? Ahora mismo podría estar encerrado en mi habitación, con mi propia miseria y disfrutando de este vino-puntualizó, sirviéndose otra copa, ignorando el tono de peligro en la voz de su hermano. -pero, si hay algo en lo que Cersei y yo coincidimos, es en que eres el más estúpido de nosotros.

-Deberías callarte ahora si quieres conservar tu salud. -amenazó, dejando salir el enojo que aún yacía en él después de que su hermano humillara de manera tan vil a la caballero. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo entre el lema "fuego y sangre" lo habían hecho desearlo?

-Lo que intento decir, Jaime-continuo suavizando un poco su tono, dejando atrás la burla.-es que todas mis acciones, o al menos la mayoría son planeadas desde la lógica. Si la Madre de Dragones me escogió como su Mano, definitivamente no fue por mi cara bonita. - guardó silencio y suspiró antes de seguir. -Soy excelente con las relaciones interpersonales. Por eso, querido hermano, sé desde hace bastante tiempo, posiblemente desde el consejo en Dragonpit, que ustedes dos, Ser Brienne y tú, tienen sentimientos bastante intensos de manera mutua…

-Brienne y yo…-trató de negar.

-Están enamorados, pequeño estúpido. -terminó, mirándolo con un poco de exasperación.

-Yo…no diría…- ¿estaba tartamudeando?

\- ¿Vas a negarlo? Cuando los vi en Dragonpit pensé que tal vez sólo era tensión sexual acumulada…

\- ¿De qué…?

-Pero, cuando llegaste aquí…-suspiró antes de dar otro sorbo a su trago. -Jaime, la manera en que la miras. ¡En que se miran! Cuando la hiciste caballero, fue casi como si ambos estuvieran en un mundo aparte. No lo notaste, ¿cierto? Como sus mentes se alejaron…

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.-comenzó Jaime, lleno de información. No podía negarlo porque mentirle a Tyrion era inútil. ¿Enamorado? La única mujer en su vida había sido Cersei. Nadie, nunca, le había hecho replantearse esa posibilidad. -Estás equivocado, e incluso aunque fuera verdad…ella no…

-No pienso seguir este debate-suspiro el menor, con aire cansado.-hice mi parte esta noche, diciéndote mi percepción de la situación.

-Esperas demasiado, Tyrion.-sonrió lacónicamente. Era demasiado pronto para analizar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Se alejó de Cersei con el corazón roto, y era cierto que la sola presencia de Brienne despertaba en él sensaciones bastante inquietantes. Pero decirse enamorado…era demasiado.

Tyrion se puso de pie, mirándolo unos instantes antes de hablar.-Sobrevivieron a lo imposible, hermano. Eso también era pedir demasiado.-le acercó la botella de vino de la que había estado bebiendo.- ¿Sabías que es vino Dorniano?

* * *

**Tyrion... ¿Qué haría Jaime sin Tyrion? Y viceversa.**


	4. Capítulo 4

4-De juegos interrumpidos y un Jaime exasperante.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre ella. Sentía la humillación y la ira aún sobre su ánimo, pero también tenía esa sensación de hormigueo sobre las puntas de los pies. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Solo bastó que Ser Jaime se acercara un poco más de lo normal para que todo su ser se desarmara. Ella no era una dama para dejar que su temple se moviera así.

Pero es que...No. Debía estar equivocada. _Él no iba a besarla._

Lo había aceptado desde hacía bastante tiempo. Hombres como él, o mejor dicho, los hombres en general no se fijaban en mujeres como ella. Lo único que veían era una oportunidad para volverse Lord y un lugar para culminar con sus deseos naturales. O al menos eso es lo que su septa siempre le dijo.

Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Se quedó solo con los pantalones y su camisa, resintiendo el frio del norte. Su mente aún vagaba entre recuerdos de su septa reprendiéndola por haber estado espiando a su padre durante el entrenamiento de los caballeros cuando un golpe a su puerta la distrajo.

En un primer instante, su primer instinto fue tomar a Guardajuramentos, extrañándose que alguien pudiera buscarla tan tarde y ante un ambiente festivo como en el que estaba sumergido toda Invernalia. Un segundo pensamiento fue directamente sobre Tormund Giantsbane y su fallida intervención durante la noche. Y entonces se le presentó la posibilidad de que fuera él. Tal vez…no. Eso no.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón se detuvo unos instantes. _Jaime. _Lo miró detenidamente, como si su mente tratara de descifrar si se trataba tal vez del exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo para confirmar sus teorías cuando él habló.

-No bebiste.-afirmó mientras entraba al cuarto, dejando un par de copas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿No bebí?-preguntó, desconcertada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo miro de espaldas a ella.

-En el juego.-se limitó a decir.

-Bebí…-puntualizó, antes de volver a ser interrumpida.

\- ¡En el juego! -la miró, como si esa respuesta explicara por completo su actitud que, por cierto, ya comenzaba a irritarla. - ¡Esto es Dorniano! -culminó sirviendo las dos copas.

-Esto no es jugar, sólo es beber.-estableció subiendo el tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño.

-Como gustes.-extendió la copa hacia ella, quien bebió mientras sentía de nuevo la ansiedad invadiendo su mente y cuerpo. Sus miradas se conectaron unos instantes, haciendo el ambiente mucho más…bochornoso.

\- ¿Por qué sigues manteniendo el calor aquí adentro?-fue Jaime quien rompió el silencio, rodeándola. Brienne escuchó el rozar de la tela contra su cuerpo y al verlo se percató de que la chaqueta ya estaba sobre la silla.

-Es lo primero que aprendí al venir al Norte- respondió, secándose las manos en la tela de su pantalón, aferrándose después a la misma.-mantén el fuego encendido. Cada vez que salgas de la habitación, pon más leña.

-Qué responsable.-se burló, mirándola un instante.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!-comenzaba a alterarse. ¿Sólo había aparecido para preguntarle sobre sus nuevos hábitos, acaso?

\- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que aprendí al venir al Norte? -se detuvo frente a ella, muy cerca. -Odio el maldito Norte.

-Crece en ti.- respondió, y la mirada que le dirigió casi la destroza. Brienne se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en Harrenhal, años atrás. Completamente expuesta.

-No quiero que nada crezca en mi.-se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con las copas. De nuevo estaba de espaldas, así que Brienne se movió a su lado. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, necesitaba descifrarlo.- ¿Qué tal Tormund Giantsbane? ¿Él crece en ti? - la caballero frunció el ceño, completamente incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando. Parecía incluso un reclamo. Bastante fuera de lugar, cabe decir.-Se quedó muy triste tras tu partida.-la observó mientras seguía bebiendo de su copa.

-Suenas celoso.-lo dijo sin pensarlo, por instinto. Incluso su voz se escuchó distinta. Sus manos seguían aferradas a sus costados, ahora más que nunca. Observó a Jaime meditar unos minutos, y esperaba que en cualquier momento le dijera, por fin, lo que quería, que terminara con las bromas y se fuera con su vino Dorniano.

-Así es, ¿cierto?-afirmó. Y lo observó varios segundos. Estaba ebrio, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no tener control sobre su lengua. ¿De qué iba, entonces? Interrumpiéndola en una noche de fiesta y bajo circunstancias tan extrañas.- ¡Hace mucho calor aquí!- su mano izquierda comenzó a pelear con el nudo de la camisa. Verlo batallar de esa manera hizo a Brienne desesperarse, haciendo que sus nervios se acumularan.

\- ¡Oh, muévete!- con un manotazo retiró la única mano de Jaime y comenzó a deshacer el nudo, concentrándose lo suficiente para obviar la cercanía. Podía, literalmente, respirarlo. Sentía su energía emanando, y entonces sucedió.

Fue en un momento.


	5. Capítulo 5

5-De realidades y una caballero decidida.

La observó acercarse para deshacer el nudo de su camisa. No lo creía, era real. Ella era real. _Su realidad. _La miró como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su nariz prominente, claramente lastimada en varias batallas, las pecas que obstruían lo pálido de su piel, el cabello cenizo y seco. Sí, todo era demasiado grotesco en ella, y aun así, no podía creer que la viera tan magnífica.

Tyrion tenía razón. Tormund tenía razón. Sobrevivieron a lo imposible. Aquí estaban. _Vivos, maldita sea._

Armándose de un valor que no recordaba tener, colocó su única mano en el nudo en la camisa de Brienne, comenzando a desbaratarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-todo su ser se congeló. Fue casi como regresar al campo de batalla, con el miedo golpeándole las entrañas.

-Quitándote la camisa.-su respuesta había sonado estúpida, pero al menos era honesto. Y entonces todo se detuvo. Dejó de escuchar el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, los sonidos esporádicos que se colaban por la ventana cerrada de la habitación, todo. Nada. Tan sólo era consciente del propio ritmo de su corazón. Podría morir en ese momento. Brienne bajó los brazos y comenzó a deshacer el nudo en su camisa. No podía respirar.

_Pareces una maldita mujer._

Vio su mirada, fiera, como si estuviera a punto de ir a una batalla. Esos ojos increíblemente azules penetrándolo. La sintió tomar su camisa por debajo y comprendió lo que intentaba. Levantó los brazos, dejando que la doncella sacara la prenda. Y entonces la vio hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerlo, aunque no sabía si era por el frío del lugar o la excitación que precedía a lo que estaba por suceder.

-Jamás me he acostado con un caballero antes.-mencionó, como si hablar en momentos así fuera importante. Aunque, si lo reconocía para sí mismo, era como su primera vez. Sólo una mujer había estado con él en la intimidad. A decir verdad, todo esto era igual de nuevo para él como lo era para Brienne.

-Jamás me he acostado con nadie antes. -contestó sin dejar de escrutarlo.

-Entonces debes beber, esas son las reglas. -continuó él, sabiendo que posiblemente sonaba bastante fuera de lugar.

-Ya te dije…-pero no la dejó terminar. No lo resistió. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había deseado hacer eso, pero cuando la besó, sintió un peso menos en sí mismo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos unos segundos para asegurarse que era verdad.

La besó con fiereza, dejando que ella se acostumbrara. La tomó por el cuello con su mano buena y estrujó su cabello al grado en que sabía le dolería; era suave a pesar de su apariencia, igual que sus labios. Sintió las manos de Brienne aferrarse a su espalda, grandes y delicadas al mismo tiempo. Continuaron con esa danza; conociéndose, mordiéndose, saboreándose.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pegando sus frentes, respirando su aire.

-Ser, yo…-comenzó ella, con la respiración agitada. Su pecho estaba rojo, y Jaime no pudo, ni quiso, evitar la tentación de tocarlo. Brienne suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura, Brienne? No quiero manchar tu honor.-susurró, prodigando pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas. Sintió las manos de Brienne tomarlo por la cara, mirándolo de nuevo, ahora con una seguridad indesafiable.

-Nunca lo harías, Ser Jaime. Mi honor va más allá de esto. Y _esto, _ahora-tomó su mano de nuevo, besándola de una manera tan sensual que Jaime pudo haber terminado en ese momento.-es lo que deseo.

Fue solo un momento para que se lanzara de nuevo a sus labios.

* * *

**Brienne is our girl.**


	6. Capítulo 6

6-De cicatrices, comparaciones y descubrimientos.

Cuando su septa le explicaba todo lo que conllevaba un acto como el que estaba por realizar, Brienne siempre pensó que las mujeres eran las que se llevaban la peor parte. Pero, definitivamente, en esos momentos con Jaime quitándole magistralmente los pantalones y su ropa íntima, dudaba que la mujer tuviera idea alguna de lo que hablaba.

Sentada sobre la cama, lo observó quitarse sus propias prendas restantes. Mentiría al decir que su mirada no viajo a lo ancho y largo del cuerpo que tenía en frente.

Subiendo a la cama, Jaime se posicionó sobre ella, besándola de nuevo.

Sus manos viajaron por su torso, regresando y tomándolo del cabello para acercarlo más a su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: ¿cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo con Cersei? Ella no era Cersei. No era delicada, ni frágil. Sus piernas eran demasiado largas y musculosas, al igual que su espalda. Sus pechos pequeños y casi inexistentes. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, algunas más espantosas que las otras. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados y tratando de evadir los pensamientos. Posó sus manos sobre la espalda torneada, y recordó que sus palmas estaban llenas de callosidades, así que las retiró sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose cuando Jaime se detuvo sobre sus hombros para mirarla detenidamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, con un deje de miedo en la voz. -Si quieres que me detenga…

\- ¡No! Ser Jaime…es sólo que…- ¿cómo lo decía? Ante Jaime, jamás se había sentido vulnerable, no de esa manera. Pero se dio cuenta que no se sentía vulnerada por él, era ella. Era Cersei, lo que ella representaba. -…tal vez…si apagamos la chimenea…-_en la oscuridad no puedes verme como un monstruo._

-No quieres que te vea.-no era una pregunta. Brienne se sintió sonrojar, más aún si se podía. En manera defensiva, puso sus brazos sobre su pecho, cubriéndose. Su mano derecha cubriendo la horrenda cicatriz provocada en una fosa de osos. Jaime la escrutó pensativo unos momentos, y entonces, delicadamente la besó de nuevo. Un beso diferente, tierno. Dulce, muy, muy dulce.-La cicatriz en tu labio siempre me ha intrigado-comenzó, mirándola. Bajó dando pequeños besos por la mandíbula, hasta llegar a un pequeño rasguño en la parte baja del mentón. -Sé que esta fue hecha en la batalla.-siguió bajando, deteniéndose en el lugar donde estaba su mano derecha.- ¡Oh, Brienne! Podría decir que lo interesante de nuestra historia comenzó con esta cicatriz.-descaradamente, Jaime lamió toda la piel marcada sobre la clavícula, mordiendo incluso. Brienne cerró los ojos, incapaz ya de mantenerlos abiertos. Su respiración se agitaba mientras lo sentía bajar.

_Estaba bajando._

Sus brazos se alejaron de su pecho y se aferraron a ambos lados del colchón, apretando las pieles como si su vida se fuera en ello. Lo sintió besar los diminutos montículos sobre su tórax, bajar por su abdomen y, entonces llegó a su muslo.

-Sé que yo causé esta cicatriz, Brienne.-respiró sobre ella, y la caballero no pudo reprimir el pequeño grito que salió de su boca al sentir la barba sobre esa parte de su cuerpo.-Te pediré mis disculpas, _arrodillándome._

Y entonces lo sintió. Involuntariamente, sus piernas se cerraron, dejando la cabeza de Jaime entre ellas. El rio. ¿Se estaba riendo, en verdad?

-Ser Jaime, no…

-Shh, moza. Relájate. Esto no duele.- y entonces vio su cabeza desaparecer entre sus piernas. Dejó caer la suya sobre el colchón, sintiendo sus sentidos invadidos, no podía respirar ni controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Esperaba que nadie pasara por fuera de su habitación en esos momentos.

-Ser…-no pudo continuar. Aferró sus manos al cabello de Jaime y lanzó un sonido gutural cuando incluso con los ojos cerrados, pudo observar el cielo estrellado.

* * *

_Ella no era Cersei._

Fue lo primero que Jaime pensó al sentir los muslos de Brienne apretar su cabeza justo después de hacerla terminar. Cersei no tenía esa fuerza, Cersei no lo tomaba del cabello de esa manera, Cersei no dejaba escapar sonido alguno por miedo a ser descubiertos.

_Amaba que ella no fuera Cersei._

Subió de nuevo, deleitándose con lo tranquila que se veía, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración volviendo a la normalidad lentamente. Su mano buena subió por su pierna para quedarse sobre su cadera, y la de oro fue directamente a la mejilla sonrosada. Brienne reaccionó sobresaltada ante el tacto.

-Está fría. -mencionó con voz ronca.

-Sí, bueno, no emana calor corporal. -y aunque intentó decirlo en tono de broma, supo por la manera en que Brienne lo observaba que su voz había dejado escapar ese deje amargo que siempre lo invadía al hablar de su mano faltante. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y estuvieran de nuevo en uno de los baños de Harrenhal, expuestos y llenos de cicatrices. Desnudos en los sentidos más mundanos y en los más profundos.

Brienne se sentó, quedando frente a él. Había en su mirada algo que no lograba reconocer; ¿lastima? No, no era eso. Definitivamente no era el asco que su hermana había declarado tener hacía esa parte de él. Era un brillo completamente diferente irradiando de los zafiros en sus ojos.

_Se llama amor, _pensó, sintiendo una obstrucción en la garganta.

La caballero tomo su mano derecha, levantándola. Comenzó a besar toda la extensión de su brazo, comenzando por el ancho hombro. Sintió sus labios sobre el bícep, y no reprimió el gemido que le provocó cuando mordió la unión en el interior del codo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, hasta que sintió de un tirón un peso menos sobre el brazo.

-¡No!- exclamó al ver la mano dorada sobre la cama. Bajó la mirada, no quería verla. No necesitaba ver el asco reflejado en los ojos frente a él. No en los ojos de Brienne. Sin mirarla, tomó la prótesis con intención de ponérsela de nuevo.

-Ser Jaime…- delicadamente, Brienne lo tomó por las mejillas.- Mírame.- su voz era autoritaria, como si estuviera en medio del patio de entrenamiento. Jaime suspiró, levantando el mentón. Sus ojos aún cerrados, expectante. _No, no, no._

\- ¡Qué..?- dio un pequeño salto sobre sí mismo y abrió por completo los ojos. Brienne estaba besando…_esa cosa. _Estaba besando el muñón, como si se tratase de cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Cualquier otra parte que no fuera _eso. _Ella abrió los ojos y siguió besando la horrenda cicatriz, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Fue sólo un momento. Pero se dio cuenta, _ella no era como Cersei._ Brienne lo amaba; con su horrendo pasado y la cicatriz que lo deformaba.

Y sintió la misma necesidad que cuando yacían de pie desnudos frente a la chimenea. Fue sólo en un momento y ya estaba devorándola de nuevo.


	7. Capítulo 7

7- De nombres y más momentos.

-Promete decirme si te lastimo.- Jaime tenía nula experiencia (además de su hermana) sobre cómo las mujeres reaccionaban a la primera vez en la intimidad. Con Cersei fue diferente, los dos eran adolescentes y el deseo les hizo olvidar rápidamente las molestias.

-He sobrevivido a peores cosas.- contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero no podía negarse a sí misma que la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Eso y la excitación, claro.

Jaime se posicionó entre sus piernas, esas _enormes piernas. _Podría morir entre ellas y estaría agradecido. La sintió tensarse, los muslos apretando sus caderas. Bajó la cabeza para besarla. Con su mano izquierda levando su pierna, tomándola por la rodilla.

Fue solo en un momento y ya estaba dentro de ella.

Brienne dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, tragando fuerte para no comenzar a moverse. ¡Dioses! Se sentía tan bien. Brienne lo llenaba en sentidos que llegaban a espantarlo.

-Me siento…- _llena. _Sintió demasiada vergüenza como para culminar la frase, aunque era realmente tonto pensar en el pudor en esos momentos.- ¿Puedes…moverte? Muévete- pidió. Jaime sonrió de manera radiante y atacó su cuello, comenzando a moverse poco a poco.

Lo sentía. Se sentía llena, complementada por él. Sentía la excitación que le daba una buena pelea, pero combinada con un placer muy nuevo. Enterró las uñas en la espalda torneada, segura de que iba a dejar marcas. _Quería dejar marcas. _Era una necesidad casi animal. Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo los labios de Jaime sobre su cuello, besando de nuevo la cicatriz provocada por las garras de un animal salvaje.

En un impulso que Brienne no pudo controlar, invirtió los cuerpos. Jaime quedó sobre su espalda, y la vista lo maravillo. Podía observar los músculos torneados de la pelvis y los brazos musculosos que por alguna razón no dejaban de ser delicados. Las manos sobre su pecho, Brienne meciéndose sobre él.

Sentía chispas emanando de ellos dos, entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

_Enfrente, atrás, arriba, abajo, rápido, rápido, rápido…_

Era real, ella era real. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez la había llamado bestia? Era un imbécil.

-Eres hermosa…- dijo, tomándola de la cintura con la mano y el muñón. Ella bajo la velocidad de sus movimientos y lo miro asombrada. Tomó sus mejillas y se acercó a su cara, sólo unas pulgadas entre ellos.

\- Ser…- no la dejó terminar, levando la cabeza para besarla, invirtiendo las posiciones de sus cuerpos nuevamente, quedando sobre ella.

\- Jaime, mi nombre es Jaime.

_Estocada, estocada, estocada…rápido, rápido, rápido…_

-Jaime...- La voz de Brienne temblaba, sus gemidos eran lo único que rodeaba el lugar. Sus muslos abrazando sus caderas.

_Amor, debe ser amor._

Fue solo un momento, y ahora era el turno de Jaime para ver el cielo estrellado.

_-Quédate…_

_La veía a través de unos ojos ajenos, llorando. Brienne no lloraba, ¿qué estaba viendo? ¿Dónde estaban? Las formas se difuminaban a su alrededor, no reconocía nada. _

_Brienne estaba de pie, en medio de la oscuridad, con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas y un rictus de dolor tal que Jaime quiso gritar. Mataría a quien se atreviera a oscurecer los ojos azules de esa manera._

_-Por favor, quédate conmigo…- ¿a quién le hablaba? Tal vez a su padre, a su madre. ¿Podrick?_

_Su corazón cayó a sus pies al darse cuenta que los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo veían a él. Él era a quien Brienne le hablaba, pero no entendía…_

_¡Jaime!_

Despertó abruptamente. Inmediatamente buscó a la caballero, ubicándola junto a él, dándole la espalda. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, el mismo que sintió cuando la vio viva al terminar la batalla. Sintió los vellos en su cuerpo erizarse al recordar el sueño. La observó dormir, ¿qué había significado? Él no sería capaz de hacer nada que la dañara de esa manera. No ahora.

No cuando había descubierto sus propias emociones; por primera vez en su vida tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de vivir como un hombre de honor. Y era a su lado, con Ser Brienne de Tarth. Lo haría con ella; ese sueño no significaba nada, era sólo producto de todas sus inseguridades.

Brienne se movió, sintiendo la mirada de Jaime sobre ella. Se volteó, quedando de costado, mirándolo.

-Se- se detuvo.- Jaime, ¿estás bien?- levantó un poco la cabeza, claramente consternada ante la mirada asustada que la observaba.- ¿Algún mal sueño?

_Soñé contigo._

-Todo está bien.- se recostó de nuevo, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se sentía bien, teniéndola a ella entre sus brazos, en medio de una cama. Podría vivir allí siempre. Lo quería.

_Su corazón la quería._ Amor. Debe ser amor.

Cerró los ojos, respirando el aroma de Brienne, inhalando su esencia.

_Fue sólo en un momento, y su vida reiniciaba de nuevo._

* * *

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Sus comentarios alimentan mi auto-construcción. ¡Les mando amor!**


End file.
